


Inanimated Love

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Deepthroating, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rate T for Toothbrush, toothbrush porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: Kaneki has a hard time accepting Hide's obvious advantage over sucking the peen. But when he realizes Hide was telling the truth the whole time, it gets even harder to accept Hide's willingness to shove just about anything into his mouth. Or, should he say, easier?
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 15





	Inanimated Love

**Author's Note:**

> You've all seen toothbrush porn animated, but have you seen it written? I have gone to such depths.
> 
> Explore with me, if you will, what kind of crackhead I am.

This wasn’t the typical aftercare one imagines after a smexy time, but. 

“You can’t help it, it’s your first time having a dick. _All the way in your mouth.”_

Sometimes, life couldn’t help but throw you a couple of odd bones. One of them being Kaneki hyperfixating on his performance—in the vacuuming department.

“I thought it was your first time, too?”

It had started off relatively simple, Kaneki being a little embarrassed about experiencing another first with him, and feeling like. He didn’t compare, to him, whatever that meant? Forgive his absentmindedness, but he really liked Kaneki’s genuine curiosity when it came to figuring out how to fit a… Ahem, larger object, to the back of his throat, and messing around with his… hangy wangies in the process. And also, _they were in the same fucking boat, so he really didn’t understand where Kaneki was coming from with these comparisons._

“It is, I just- How are you _supposed_ to react?”

He and Kaneki were just fundamentally different. He didn’t expect Kaneki to come at him with the same zest he did. While Hide himself was a particularly thirstful man that needed to shove appendages that were very neatly displayed to his face, down his throat the immediate second he saw it, Kaneki. Was his own man. And he needed to work at a slow pace. That was absolutely fine to him. Amazing, in fact. He would go as far to say he preferred it, even. But Kaneki, was not letting the issue go.

“Hide, have you done this with anyone else?”

“No ♥.”

“Then what are you talking about?”

“I mean, Kaneki, there’s no wrong way to do this when we’re both having fun. I really enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Of course, that’s why I want to know.”

“Know what?”

“Why you were better than me.”

Hide was about to hit his head off a table and concuss himself so hard, he ended the day right there. “Stoppp.”

“THis is serious, why won’t you tell me?”

"Tell you what? I told you, this is my first time. I’ve never been with anyone else, even as a fling. I don’t roll that way."

“I want to know how you could just… do all that. I- ... I wasn’t sure.”

There was a lingering guilt in Kaneki's eyes, a little lost and shaky; hesitant. There was no shame in not knowing, he had to recognize- “That’s why it was a first.” Hide took Kaneki’s nose abstinence, and eskimo kissed him. He just, melted at that. They were in each other’s _space, face, embrace-_

“But I sucked.”

“That’s, kinda the point of a blowjob?”

And, mood ruined.

Kaneki audibly fizzles, walking away. It was… For the best. Hide would chase after him, but this was turning into a game of twenty questions that was going nowhere. The angry flush on Kaneki’s face was that of a man who was ready to piss on everything he loved, including Hide himself, and while that was a nice thought, he would rather get pissed on during a time Kaneki was in a better mood. 

Yes, once they sat on the problem long enough, the solution would hatch. All was well.

They're going to bed. Well, getting ready for bed, he should say. He was about to join his partner in the bathroom for extracurricular activities-

Kaneki snorts. Tired brain is goofy brain. He was just kidding. It was time for him to brush his teeth and join Hide in the endeavor-

“Did you just deepthroat your fucking toothbrush?” He asked, scandalously holding open his own bathroom door, and witnessing the audacity. Maybe only Kaneki came in here to brush his teeth, _who knows?_

“Uh-”

“No, what the fuck was that?”

“I just-”

“Hide.”

“I _have_ to.”

“No. No, you really don’t.”

Hide looks Kaneki straight in the eyes and,  
_Does it again._

“Get yOur-” Kaneki whipped the toothbrush out of Hide’s hand, grabbing Hide’s waist and placing the toothbrush above Hide’s throat. “I’ll end your life, funny boy.”

Hide resists struggling at that point. Smart move.

“I can’t believe you did that right in front of me.”

“I-”

Kaneki pushed Hide up against the sink. “We’re going to brush your teeth right, okay?”

After getting the correct response, a quick nod from Hide, Kaneki applied toothpaste onto the brush, and gently started scratching the bristles against his teeth, treating his gums in the process.

Hide tried wriggling in his grasp and talking out again, but he thrusted his hips forward and shut Hide up in one fell swoop.

“Hm? What’s this?” Catching a glimpse of Hide’s face in the mirror, cheeks flushed and eyes begging, he laughed. “You did this to yourself, Hide. Let’s not make this a commotion. Be obedient for me, yeah? And we’ll get this over with.”

Begging for what? He had a couple of ideas. That precious embarrassment dusting his cheeks—he caught Hide off-guard. His gums must be ticklish, the poor thing. Maybe he should take a little more time than he suggested?

Mentally counting down two minutes, he got to work, peeking over Hide’s shoulder and softly dragging the brush towards his molars.

“Nngh-!”

“Is that better? You like it like that?” He asked, slowly pressing the brush on its side, letting the bristles rebound, tentatively hitting his gums under  
_Precise_  
Control.

Hide hummed, content. But he couldn’t keep the same position, he still had a whole mouth to work with.

Kaneki did a quick job brushing the front of his teeth, lingering when he dipped the brush behind to tease him, until it was time to give his full attention brushing behind his teeth instead. His gums were alot more sensitive from the back-

“Ah-hha…”

And that was the sound of Kaneki hitting the roof of his mouth. Kaneki swirled the brush around, tickling right below his teeth, and moved to the hard part of his palate, where the sensation felt admittedly weird to get action from, if Hide tapping his wrists meant anything by it.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing. Time to spit while we’re at it.”

Hide spit the now foamy paste into the sink, and Kaneki got the brush ready with a little more toothpaste to brush his tongue. 

“Open your mouth one more time for me-”

Obediently, Hide listened and let Kaneki scrape the halitosis off his tongue, before he could spit again and rinse any residual paste out with water.

“Well, that was… A treat.”

“Yeah? So no more deepthroating toothbrushes?”

Kaneki touched his index and middle finger to Hide’s lips, and Hide parted them, sucking on his fingers lightly. “Mm-hmm.”

Taking his fingers out, coated with Hide’s generous offering, Kaneki first rule of business was to-

_Stick them._

In Hide’s ear.

“YoU ffffU-”

It was wet willy time, and Kaneki ran away cackling.

“GET BACK HERE!”

Hide ran at him, and he didn’t have enough strength to stop Hide from jumping him when he was too busy laughing.

“No- No, _stop!_ That’s too much, that’s!”

Kaneki’s neck was getting attacked with kisses, and he couldn’t stop laughing. It was his one weakness.

“I can’t believe you, getting me all riled up like that and then leaving me all bothered. It’s a federal offense, I’ll have you know.”

“In what _land-”_

“You’re in my domain now, King. I make the rules.”

Kaneki dissolved into a giggly little mess beneath him, positively overwhelmed from the kisses. He looked so gorgeous like this, carefree and _so, so happy._

He scooched Kaneki a little further up the bed, making sure his head was cushioned by pillows. And at once, Kaneki took notice of his hard-on.

“Oh, Hide, I appreciate your horniness, but I am _so tired right now._ That was my last burst of energy right there.”

“Then, can I hump you in your sleep?”

Kaneki snorted. “Sure, but if I fart on your boner, don’t get mad.”

“You’re _awful.”_ Hide snorted along with him. “Why would you even entertain that?”

“Because I like your awful sense of humor. I happen to have the same one.”

“Yeah?”

“And also, the next time I catch you deepthroating something, I will be fucking you with whatever you’re holding. I can’t believe you only have experience because you allow inanimate objects to regularly take your virginity.”

Kaneki didn’t need to look over his shoulder to spot Hide’s blush.

“... I love you, Captain Ridiculous.”

“I love you too, my enabler.”


End file.
